1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the construction of chairs of the type having a seat connected to legs in such a manner that the upper parts of the legs extend upwardly through the seat.
2. Prior Art
A conventional form of chair known in the prior art comprises a seat supported on four legs. The upper ends of the legs extend through the seat and have upper surfaces that are flush with adjacent areas of the seat. When chairs of this type are used, the weight of a person sitting on the seat produces forces that tend to push the legs upwardly through the seat. But, any actual movement is normally prevented due to the combined forces in the joints resulting from adhesion of glue, friction and positive abatment between mating parts. However, as chairs grow old through use, the joints tend to loosen with the result that the legs may be forced upwardly through the seat slightly thereby causing the upper surfaces of the legs to be positioned above adjacent areas of the seat and produce unsightliness and discomfort.